24 décembre à Konoha
by Paloma-chan
Summary: Petit cadeau de noel très en avance, j'avoue ' Bah, y'a pas vraiment de résumé, en gros, c'est le jour de Noel à Konoha, et tout ce qu'il s'y passe. Fic bien guimauve, avec pleiiins de couples différents !
1. Intro

**Titre** : 24 décembre à Konoha

**Auteur** : Paloma-chan

**Disclaimer** : Les persos sont pas à moi, et tant mieux pour eux lol !

Note : Bah, c'est un cadeau que j'ai promis à des amies pour Noël ( quoi c'est pas encore Noel Oo ! ) Bah, je ne finirais cette fic qu'a Noel, promis ! Comme ça, je resterai en accord avec ce que j'ai dis ! Surtout que cette fic risque d'être très longue, avec tous les couples que j'ai à présenter ! Bah, j'espère quand même que le côté trèèèèèèèèès guimauve vous plaira ( moi je suis folle du guimauve alors )

Bonne lecture tous !

Introduction

Toutes les semaines de décoration du village caché de la feuille pouvaient enfin être récompensées pour ce jour unique dans l'année. Pour une fois, il n'y avait pas de guerres, pas d'ennemis. Non, bien au contraire. Tous les villages cachés s'entendaient à merveille, l'Akatsuki s'était séparée depuis des mois déjà, et par on ne sait quel miracle, Itachi était revenu à Konoha. Après avoir fait ses preuves comme ninja respectueux pour son village, l'ancien grand criminel avait reprit son poste de chef des Anbus, à peine deux semaines auparavant.

Après une lutte sordide qui avait plongé les deux ninjas légendaires de Konoha dans plusieurs semaines à l'hôpital, Orochimaru était mort, et le village caché du son définitivement rayé de la carte. Sasuke était revenu, lui aussi à la botte de Konoha, qui temporairement avait prit Kakashi comme Hogake. Les trois anciens chuunins de l'équipe 7 s'étaient séparés, chacun vivant tranquillement sa propre vie.

Par un sort du hasard, Ino et Sakura étaient devenues des amies si inséparables qu'elles avaient investit tous ce qu'elles n'avaient jamais gagné dans la reprise du magasin de fleurs de la famille d'Ino. La blonde avait finalement lâché le fan-club de Sasuke pour Choji. Depuis qu'il avait maigrit, et mûrit, il était devenu, selon Ino, le plus mignon chuunin de Konoha.

Sasuke avait eut du mal à faire passer la pilule en apprenant le retour de son grand frère à Konoha, et n'avait cessé de le haïr, jusqu'à ce qu'Itachi se décide à lui avouer la vérité… Qui ne laissa apparemment pas son jeune frère indemne. Sasuke l'avait de suite pardonné, et il avait accepté qu'Itachi vienne vivre dans la demeure principale des Uchiwa.

Naruto, quant à lui, toujours aussi bête que gaffeur, après que tout soit revenu dans l'ordre à Konoha, il avait reprit son tempérament gamin, comme si les trois ans hors de tout ça n'avaient jamais existé. Jiraya en était totalement désespéré, mais ne pouvait plus oser essayer embêter son élève, car après trois ans passé aux côtés d'un ermite pervers, on trouve très vite son point faible. Point faible qui chez Jiraya semble s'appeler : Tsunade. Naruto à également profité de la convalescence de l'Hokage pour demander à Kakashi, l'Hokage temporaire de le prendre sous ses ailes. Dans un enthousiasme rare chez l'homme, il avait accepté.

Shikamaru, Shino, Neji, Hinata, Kiba et Tenten étaient tous devenus de très bons amis, inséparables. Hinata et Neji entretenaient d'excellentes relations entre cousins, surtout depuis que la politique Huyga avait changé. Neji en particulier était devenu tout à fait quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait laissé son comportement égoïste et rancunier derrière lui. Kiba et Hinata s'étaient mis ensembles depuis longtemps déjà, et ils s'entendaient très bien. De plus, Hinata était devenue moins timide. Shino n'avait pas spécialement changé. Il était simplement quelqu'un de moins froid qu'auparavant… mais juste un peu !

Rock Lee sombrait dans sa chambre d'hôpital depuis nombre de mois, suite à un combat qui s'était mal passé. Il était presque remit de sa convalescence, mais Tsunade avait insisté pour qu'il reste en observation encore quelques temps, juste histoire de se rassurer. Du coup, Lee ne pouvait pas participer aux fêtes de Noël, ce qu'il regrettait amèrement. Mais aurait-il oublié qu'il avait beaucoup d'amis ? Naruto, Sasuke, Choji, Shikamaru, Tenten, Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Sakura, Ino et Gaï avaient passé une bonne partie de l'après midi au chevet du blessé. Même si certains n'ont été que de passage, ils ont apporté beaucoup de joie à Lee, et également quelques cadeaux, qu'il s'était promis d'ouvrir qu'a minuit ce soir même.

A suivre

Bon, c'était juste l'intro, pour vous mettre dans le cadre de la fic, mais le début ce fait dans le prochain chapitre ( qui est le 1er en fait XD )


	2. Chapter 01

**Titre** : 24 décembre à Konoha

**Auteur** : Paloma-chan

**Disclaimer** : Les persos sont pas à moi, et tant mieux pour eux lol !

19h24, 24 décembre, Konoha

Il neigeait à son plein sur le village caché de la feuille depuis tôt ce matin. Malgré le froid grisant et les couches de neiges, les rues du village étaient pleines à craquer. Beaucoup d'habitants de Konoha sillonnaient les rues, certes, mais aussi énormément de personnes des autres villages cachés. Tous avaient revêtu leurs habits les plus chauds, mais pourtant, quelque chose de magique les empêchaient d'être de mauvaise humeur. Pour commencer, la décoration était vive et colorée. D'innombrables guirlandes patrouillaient sur tout le long de Konoha, de toits en toits et d'arbres en arbres. Qui ces derniers étaient d'ailleurs très décoré aussi.

La place principale du village avait était transformée en vraie foire. Avec des marchands de friandises tout du long, et des brasseries pour la plupart déjà pleines a craquer, mais pleines d'entrain et de gaieté.

Ce fut difficile pour Nara d'atteindre son but, mais après avoir était obligé de pousser plusieurs attroupements de personnes, il avait enfin rejoint Choji, Ino et Shino. Choji était assis sur un muret de pierre blanche, portant sa petite amie sur ses genoux. Dès que la jeune fille aperçut son ancien coéquipier, elle bondit sur ses pieds pour aller se pendre à son coup. Personne ne l'entendit, mais Shikamaru sembla murmurer un « Mendoske… » (ndl : Dsl, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcheeeer ! Pour les incultes, ça veut dire : fait chier )

« Joyeux Noël Shikaaa ! s'écria Ino en lui collant un bisou sur la joue, tu es encore en retard » ajouta-t-elle avec une moue faussement en colère.

« Ouais, ouais, j'y peux rien, c'est galère pour venir ici sans se faire écraser par des gens bizarres… »

« Personne ne peut être plus bizarre que toi » ajouta Choji sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

« Ouais, ouais… »

« Bon, maintenant que t'es là, on va pouvoir bouger, s'exclama Ino enthousiaste en attrapant Choji par le bras, vous venez ? »

Alors qu'elle et son petit ami étaient déjà partis devant, Shikamaru haussa les épaules, rajustant son écharpe noir sur son nez, il les suivit, le pas las et les mains dans les poches. Shino le regarda en biais à travers ses lunettes noires, bien conscient que quelque chose tourmentait Shika. C'était vrai qu'il avait toujours cet air ennuyé, mais pas non plus désolé comme il était à l'instant. Mais ne voulant pas créer de conflit ce soir, Shino ravala ses paroles, et marcha derrière le couple et aux côtés de Shikamaru sans prononcer mot.

Shikamaru ne remarqua même pas qu'il s'était arrêté devant une boutique de friandises. Alors qu'Ino se dandinait devant Choji pour qu'il lui achète quelque chose, et que ce dernier regardait d'un air envieux tous ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, Shikamaru restait neutre, perdu dans l'océan de ses pensées. Ses yeux fixant glorieusement ses chaussures, il ne fit même pas attention à la petite troupe qui venait de saluer ses trois amis. Il entendait d'une sourde oreille le bourdonnement de la voix d'Ino, et deux autres qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment.

Mais soudain, un éclat de voix volupté et doux le fit interrompre toute pensée. Le cœur serré par la joie il leva son regard vers _elle_. _Elle_ qui occupait inlassablement ses pensées, où qu'il soit, à n'importe quel moment de la journée. _Elle_ qui le faisait rougir dès qu'elle lui parlait, et _elle_ qui le faisait pleurer dès qu'elle retournait dans son village pendant des mois… Loin de lui. Son regard se posa sur cette personne. Il avait l'impression que tout ce passait au ralenti, qu'il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux. Il fut encore plus éblouit que d'ordinaire par sa beauté. Elle avait laissé tomber sa robe noire, et l'avait remplacé par un kimono très coloré qui lui allait à ravire. Shikamaru se sentit rougir de la tête au pied en la voyant comme ça, plus belle que jamais. A son tour, elle posa le regard sur lui, puis lui lança un grand sourire.

« Salut Shika, s'écria-t-elle en le voyant, pourquoi tu restes à l'écart, on s'éclate bien ici ! »

Un peu honteux, Shikamaru se joignit au groupe. Il salua alors Kankuro et Temari. Après tous s'être souhaité un joyeux Noël, et Shikamaru retrouvé une humeur d'aplomb, il questionna :

« Gaara n'est pas là ? »

Ce n'était pas que le petit frère froid et meurtrier lui manquait plus que ça, mais il se demandait justement si Gaara n'était pas en train de préparer un sale coup.

« J'en sais rien, il à dit qu'il avait un truc à faire en arrivant à Konoha. Et puis, c'est pas pour dire, mais lui et les fêtes de Noël, ça à toujours fait deux » répondit Temari.

« Dommage, ça pourrait un peu lui donner une leçon de vie de participer aux fêtes » rajouta Kankuro qui avait enlevé son maquillage violet.

« Bah, cherche pas… Et j'te rappelle que Gaara à beaucoup changé depuis le temps »

« Mouais, peut-être… »

« Enfin bref, intervint Ino voyant que l'atmosphère commençait à se tendre, que diriez-vous d'aller manger un morceau quelque part ? »

« Tout à fait ! » renchérit Choji.

« Bah, c'est pas que je suis contre, mais c'est complet partout ! » rappela Shikamaru.

« Non, t'inquiète pas Shika, mes parents ont ouvert un snack pour ce soir, ils nous ont gardé une place, on peut y aller »

Le brun était sur le point de répliquer et de dire clairement à Choji que les hot-dog n'était pas vraiment sa nourriture préférée, mais Temari fut plus rapide que lui.

« Moi ça me va très bien, pour une fois qu'on peut manger autre chose que de la cuisine traditionnelle ! »

Le petit groupe se dirigea alors vers le bord de la place. Shikamaru tirait une tête de sept pieds de long, n'ayant vraiment aucune envie de manger chez Choji. Mais si c'était ce que souhait Temari, il ne trouvait rien à redire. Il se décida aussi à essayer d'être un peu plus joyeux durant le reste de la soirée, déjà que c'était une chance que l'équipe de Suna se joignent à eux ! ( et en plus, sans le petit frère pathétique ! )

Les six amis s'installèrent à une table libre au dehors. Temari s'était assise à côté de Shikamaru, le faisant rougir de plus belle. C'est alors qu'en essayant de regarder ailleurs pour que personne ne voit son teint rouge, qu'il tomba sur quelque chose d'assez inattendu…

FIN du chapitre 1

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 02

**Titre** : 24 décembre à Konoha

**Auteur** : Paloma-chan

**Disclaimer** : Les persos sont pas à moi, et tant mieux pour eux lol !

Temari s'était assise à côté de Shikamaru, le faisant rougir de plus belle. C'est alors qu'en essayant de regarder ailleurs pour que personne ne voit son teint rouge, qu'il tomba sur quelque chose d'assez inattendu…

19h47, 24 décembre, Konoha

Kakashi et Iruka étaient assis à une brasserie un peu plus loin, pile dans l'angle de vue de Shikamaru, qu'ils n'avaient sûrement pas remarqué. Les deux hommes avaient du réserver tôt pour réussir à avoir une table pas trop mal placée dans un resto plutôt cool ( en tout cas, mieux que celui de Shika )

Les deux sensais étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre, dans une conversation assez animée. Pour quelqu'un qui le connaissait mal, il aurait était difficile de reconnaître Kakashi-sensai. Pour une fois, il avait laissé son masque chez lui. Sûrement plus simple pour manger. Mais pour ne pas trop perturber ses habitudes non plus, il avait enroulé son écharpe foncée sur le bas de son visage. Il était néanmoins assez simple de voir son visage traits pour traits.

Et Kakashi n'avait vraiment rien à cacher sous ses deux masques. Mis à part le fait que ça peau était très albâtre, faute de laisser sa peau respirer, il avait un visage presque parfait. Et Iruka n'était surtout pas passé à côté de cette occasion. Il faisait faussement semblant de s'intéresser au récit de Kakashi. Il regardait discrètement au travers de l'écharpe de son ami, pour admirer ses traits d'ange, et son visage d'une blancheur divine.

Les plats qu'ils avaient commandés ne tardèrent pas à arriver, poussant Iruka à sortir de sa rêverie, et Kakashi interrompre son récit. Le brun attrapa ses baguettes et entama ses sushis sans un mot, le regard toujours posé sur son ami. Kakashi rabaissa un peu le col formé par son écharpe, et à son tour, commença à manger. Un silence de plomb s'installa entre eux, chacun contemplant l'autre discrètement, comme un jeu d'observation. Dès qu'Iruka sentait le regard de Kakashi se poser sur lui, il tournait la tête, minant de ne pas s'en rendre compte, et vice versa.

Plus le petit jeu s'installait, plus les deux hommes se sentaient gênés par la situation. Il fallait vraiment que ça cesse, avant que ça ne paraisse louche.

« Euh, dis Kakashi » commença timidement le brun.

« hMM ? » fit simplement l'interpellé en avalant une bouchée de sushi.

« Je… Je me demandais ce que… Tu faisais ce soir… après la fête quoi… »

« Ah, répondit-il intelligemment sans avoir l'air de se soucier de la rougeur de son ami, bah, comme je serrai certainement complètement bourré, je rentrerais dormir chez moi, histoire de dessoûler… »

« Ah, intéressant » dit Iruka un peu déçu.

Et comme pour donner vie à ses paroles, Kakashi attrapa la bouteille de saké posée sur la table, et l'attaqua à pleine bouche. Iruka baissa aussitôt le regard sur son assiette, ne savant plus trop quoi penser de Kakashi. Certes, le sensai de l'équipe 7 ne le laissait pas indifférent, et cela depuis toujours. Mais de le voir dans cet état le faisait parfois douter. Que ressentait-il exactement pour Kakashi ? Il n'en savait rien, et comptait bien y réfléchir dans la soirée, une fois n'est pas coutume.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

20h16, 24 décembre, Konoha

« Hey, Shika, tu rêves ou quoi ? » s'exclama Choji.

« Hein, quoi ? » balbutia Shikamaru qui venait effectivement de quitter un beau rêve ; rien que lui, et Temari…

« On disait qu'on allait faire un tour sur la place histoire de digérer » informa Choji.

« Et peut-être qu'on verra des visages familiers » rajouta Ino.

« Ouais, ouais, j'arrive » grimaça Shikamaru en se levant péniblement de sa chaise, son assiette à peine entamée.

Il se rattraperait bien en se gavant de friandises plus tard dans la soirée, quand il n'aurait plus cette douleur à l'estomac. Il lança rapide coup d'œil vers la table où étaient Kakashi et Iruka. Elle était maintenant remplie par d'autres personnes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Shikamaru posa ensuite son regard vers Ino et Choji qui se tenaient amoureusement la main. Il aurait tellement souhaité faire de même avec la personnes qui marchait à ses côtés.

Il essayait désespérément de réfléchir à une tactique pour séduire Temari. Mais ce soir là, il était totalement à court d'idées, son cerveau c'était décidément fait HS. Il sentit soudain un grand bras lui passer au dessus des épaules. Le brun sursauta légèrement, avant de pousser un cri de stupeur à voyant que c'était Temari.

« Eh bah, quequ'chose ne va pas ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Euh, non pas du tout ! »

« T'es sûr ? Parce que t'es bizarre depuis tout à l'heure ! »

« C'est rien, juste… la repas qui est mal passé » menti-t-il

« T'as rien mangé pourtant ! »

« Le repas de ce midi » précisa-t-il en accumulant mensonges sur mensonges.

« Ah, s'tu'l'dis… Bah, évite quand même de faire la gueule ! C'est Noël hein ? » fit Temari en donnant un tape encourageante dans le dos de Shikamaru.

Ne pouvant rien refuser à sa bien aimée, il lui lança son sourire le plus sincère, et lui promis d'être de meilleure humeur. Une fois rassurée, Temari rejoignit le groupe de tête, vite suivie par Shikamaru. Mais à peine fut-il rentré dans la conversation qu'une main le tira par derrière. Par reflex, il se mit en position défensive.

« Hey, relax Shika ! »

« Kiba c'est toi ? Arf, désolé ! fit Shikamaru en reposant ses armes, tiens, salut Hinata, Neji et Tenten ! »

« Bonsoir Shikamaru-kun, et joyeux Noël » lui dit gentiment Hinata.

Décidé à être d'excellente humeur, Shikamaru lui lança un sourire franc, et la remercia.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

20h22, 24 décembre, Konoha

« Rah, bordel ! Saleté de pull ! Mais tu vas t'enfiler oui ? »

Naruto était encore chez lui, absolument débordé. Il avait juste eut envie de piquer un roupillon avant d'aller à la fête, et résultat, il venait à peine de se lever. Le blond parvint enfin à mettre son pull, après s'être rendu compte qu'il essayait de passer sa tête dans le trou prévu pour les bras. Il avait bien évidemment revêtit son gilet orange et noir, histoire de changer tiens ! Il courut vers la salle de bain tout en enfilant ses chaussures.

Mais doué comme il l'était, il trébucha contre une boule de linge sale qui trônait au beau milieu de son salon. Jurant contre le tas d'habits innocents il continua sa course. Il attrapa rapidement sa brosse à dent, tout en remettant un peu d'ordre dans sa chevelure dorée. Une fois fin prêt, il sortit de chez lui, et courut aussi vite qu'il put vers le centre de Konoha, où Sasuke devait l'attendre depuis presque une demi-heure. Naruto espérait juste qu'il soit encore là.

Il arriva au centre du village en un temps record, et prenant à peine une seconde pour récupérer, il commença à scruter l'horizon du regard, à la recherche de Sasuke. Après avoir passé plusieurs minutes à le chercher, il comprit bien que Sasuke était partit, voyant que Naruto était en retard. Le blond était assez déçu, mais ne pouvait en vouloir à quelqu'un d'autre que lui même. Finalement, la mine dépitée, il alla s'asseoir sur un banc à l'extérieur de la place où se déroulait la fête.

Naruto regardait les gens sourire et s'amuser, l'air mélancolique. Si seulement il n'avait pas été en retard, il aurait pu parler à Sasuke… Pour une fois, Naruto était décidé à tout lui avouer. Il pesta une nouvelle fois contre lui-même, puis au moment de se lever pour regagner son appartement, une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien résonna dans sa tête.

« Ah, tu es encore là Naruto ? Désolé, je suis vraiment très en retard… Je ne t'ai pas fait attendre longtemps au moins ? »

L'interpellé se retourna vivement, ayant du mal à cacher un sourire radieux.

« Euh, en fait non… Je viens juste d'arriver ! » annonça Naruto.

A suivre…

Pear : voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre ! niark niark !

Shikamaru : c'est quoi ce délire ? Je suis pas amoureuse de l'autre folle moi, c'est galère --'

Temari : vient dans mes bras mon Shika !

Shikamaru : Ouais, j'arrive !

Les autres : T.T No coment

Iruka : hey, j'peux savoir pourquoi je suis amoureux d'un alcoolo pervers ? -.-

Pear : baaaaah… hey ! c'est mon histoire, alors je fais s'ke je veux !

Sasuke : Mouais, mouais… Juste pour l'info, pourquoi je suis encore plus en retard que ce baka de Naruto ?

Pear : bé, va savoir, j'en sais rien moi !

Ino : Bon, reviews ?


	4. Chapter 03

**Titre** : 24 décembre à Konoha

**Auteur** : Paloma-chan

**Disclaimer** : Les persos sont pas à moi, et tant mieux pour eux lol !

20h31, 24 décembre, Konoha

La chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait avait été re-décorée entièrement pour la période de Noël. Les murs d'habitude d'un vert posé mais sinistre étaient couverts d'un voile coloré et brillant. Des longues guirlandes multicolores traversaient de long en large le plafond. Une petite lumière permettait à elle seule d'éclairer vaguement la pièce. C'était une lampe à huile à motifs rouges qui faisaient refléter cette couleur sur le visage pâle de la personne endormie sur le lit, plongée dans un sommeil des plus calmes.

Le garçon assis à son chevet avait scruté la pièce en son entier, sans oublier les dizaines de paquets cadeaux installés dans un coin. Il avait plutôt l'air étonné, n'aillant jamais vu toutes ses décorations auparavant. Il n'avait jamais aimé les fêtes, et encore moins de Noël. Personne ne lui offrait jamais de cadeaux, mais surtout, personne ne l'aimait. C'était cette dure réalité qu'il était obligé de supporter depuis toujours.

Même si en ce moment, sa sœur faisait de gros efforts pour lui, il restait toujours aussi neutre. Mais cette fois, autre chose que le fait de ne pas se sentir aimé le tracassait. En fait, c'était tout à fait le contraire. C'était lui, qui était tombé amoureux.

Amoureux d'une personne qu'il ne méritait pas, d'après lui. Cette personne était bien plus sensible, bien plus fragile, bien plus attentionnée, bien plus gentille,… Il regardait cette personne en question s'agiter doucement dans son sommeil, et temps à autres, remuer dans son lit, pour lui faire face, ou lui tournaer le dos. Son observateur ne se lassait pas d'observer le moindre mouvement de sa respiration. Il était assis ici depuis son arrivée à Konoha, juste après que les heures de visites à l'hôpital soient terminées. Comme ça, Gaara pouvait espérer contempler tranquillement Rock Lee dormir, jusqu'à son réveil…

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

20h33, 24 décembre, Konoha

« Bon, ça te dis d'aller faire un tour sur la place, car je gèle moi ici ! »

« Oh, arrête de geindre ! Et puis c'est toi qui m'a proposé de fêter Noël avec toi, alors fais ce que tu veux ! »

« Je ne vais quand même pas faire ce que tu ne veux pas ! Alors ? »

Naruto lui lança un regard d'acier, attendant sa réponse. Quand il s'y mettait, Sasuke pouvait vraiment être très énervant. Mais Naruto n'avait pourtant rien à lui reprocher. Sasuke était comme il était, et puis voilà !

« Les foules ça n'a jamais été mon truc… »

« Donc… ? » soupira Naruto, imaginant déjà la suite de la phrase.

« Donc, je n'ai pas trop envie d'aller dans les foules, baka ! »

« Ouais, ça je m'en doutais ! Maaaaais… On pourrait quand même… »

« Quoi ? » demanda Sasuke en voyant bien l'air suppliant de son ami.

« Baaah, on pourrait passer voir les autres… commença le blond, pas longtemps quoi ! Et après on ferra ce que tu veux ! rajouta-t-il rapidement. »

« Si t'insistes » répondit simplement Sasuke en refermant son blouson jusqu'en haut, avant de s'attaquer aux foules, suivit de près par Naruto.

Ils parvinrent à se frayer un chemin à travers la multitude de personnes rassemblée sur la place principale de Konoha. Près d'un bar provisoire, ils découvrirent tous leurs amis. Naruto s'arrêta net, et les salua tous de son air gamin.

Sasuke quand à lui essaya temps bien que mal à sourire et paraître heureux. Une chance que Sakura ne soit pas là, car ça aurait été la goutte d'eau pour faire déborder le vase. Alors que le blond commençait à animer la conversation, Sasuke le tira vers la manche, un peu en retrait.

« Quoi Sasuke ? Tu vois pas que je cause ? »

« J'ai… pas envie de rester ici, s'il te plait Naruto » fit Sasuke sur un ton de la réclamation qui lui ressemblait peu.

Naruto lui lança un regard assez surpris, puis se résigna. Il dit au revoir à Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, Choji, Shino, Kiba, Temari, Kankuro, Tenten et Neji, puis suivit Sasuke hors du grand marché de Noël. Le blond poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, décidément déçu de ne pas être resté plus longtemps à la fête.

« Bon, tu veux qu'on fasse quoi maintenant ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton un peu brut.

« Je… »

« Moi j'ai faim ! On va se chercher un truc à manger hein ? »

« Mouais… » grommela Sasuke énervé car ils devraient encore retourner au milieu de tous ces gens pour aller chercher leur nourriture.

Mais il devait avouer que lui aussi avait vraiment très faim. Il suivit donc Naruto à regrets. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, le blond commanda un bol de ramens à emporter. Sasuke se contenta juste d'un riz cantonné. Voyant que Naruto avait du mal à sortir l'argent de son porte-monnaie grenouille, il tira un billet de sa poche et le tendit au marchand. Sans laisser le temps à ce dernier de lui rendre la monnaie, Sasuke traîna violemment son ami en dehors de tout ça.

« Roh, mais qu'est ce que t'as ce soir ? » s'énerva Naruto.

« J't'ai dis que j'aimais pas les foules ! Je préfèrerai que… »

« Que ? » répéta Naruto en avalant une bouchée de son plat.

« Qu'on aille se promener un peu… Là où il n'y a personne quoi… » répondit le brun, sentant ses joues s'empourprer brutalement.

« S'tu veux » répondit simplement Naruto.

Sasuke fut réjoui de cette intervention, et tous les deux partirent vers la lisière de Konoha, déserte à cette heure-ci. Naruto engageât la conversation tout en dégustant son plat. Il était curieux de savoir ce qu'Itachi faisait, mais Sasuke ne lui apporta aucune information là dessus, lui même ne savant pas où était passé son frère.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

21h01, 24 décembre, orée de Konoha

Itachi Uchiwa marchait au cœur de la grande forêt qui entourait son village. Il ne se pressait pas, même s'il avait très envie de revoir celui qu'il aimait pour passer Noël. Ça n'avait jamais vraiment était dans ses habitudes de fêter Noël, mais c'était la seule occasion qu'il avait trouvé pour quitter Konoha.

Depuis que l'Akatsuki avait était séparé et qu'il avait rejoint son village natale, six mois auparavant, il ne l'avait toujours pas revu. Jamais il n'avait eut le moindre signe de vie de sa part, et ça le désolait un peu. Mais en juin, ils avaient tous les deux fixés un rendez-vous aujourd'hui même. Et il espérait simplement qu'il n'avait pas oublié…

A suivre…

Naruto : Rah, t'es vraiment lourd Sasuke !

Sasuke : Hey, j'y peux rien si je supporte pas les foules !

Pear : Bon, c'est finit vous deux ? TT''

Itachi : Reviews ?


	5. Chapter 04

**Titre** : 24 décembre à Konoha

**Auteur** : Paloma-chan

**Disclaimer** : Les persos sont pas à moi, et tant mieux pour eux lol !

**Note pour Motoko Aoyama :** Hiiirk ! Non mais comment tu fais pour pleurer la mort d'Orochimaru ?! Oo Hey, jte signal quand même que c'est pour toi que j'ai écrit cette fic, alors no coment sur le scénar ! D et si tu continue encore à me pleurer sur les épaules au collège, j'te promet que t'aura pas la suite ! nyark nyark nyark !

21h04, 24 décembre, Konoha

« Bon, si on allait chercher Sakura ! » proposa Ino qui s'ennuyait ferme sans la présence de son amie.

« Comme tu veux, mais moi je reste ici, c'est galère d'aller jusqu'à chez elle » intervint Shikamaru qui était assis sur un banc depuis plusieurs minutes.

« Nous on veut bien venir » répondirent Kiba, Hinata, Shino et Kankuro.

« Cool ! Comme ça, on lui évitera les fêtes de Noël interminables de chez elle » fit Ino qui partait déjà, tenant Choji par la main.

Shikamaru laissa un grand sourire orner son visage. Il était maintenant seul avec Temari pour de longues minutes ! Il jeta un regard en biais vers la blonde qui était en train de boire un verre de limonade.

« Je peux m'asseoir ici ? »

Shikamaru tourna la tête face à Tenten. Rah, il l'avait complètement oublié celle là. Et il y avait aussi Neji… Finalement la partie n'était pas gagnée d'avance. Malgré tout, le brun lui lança un court sourire avant de lui faire une place sur le banc.

Tenten fit signe à Neji de venir vers elle, ce qu'il fit aussitôt. Elle lui murmura quelques paroles à l'oreille, puis un petit sourire en coin, il partit au milieu de la foule. Tenten aussi avait un grand sourire. Mais dès qu'elle remarqua que Shikamaru la fixait de travers, elle effaça son sourire, puis rouge de confusion, sirota son verre, le regard droit devant elle.

Shikamaru haussa les épaules, puis adopta la même posture que la brune. Le regard dans le vague, il rêvassait encore et toujours sur Temari. Il cherchait démesurément un moyen de lui avouer ses sentiments, mais une fois de plus, ses recherches furent vaines.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

21h17, 24 décembre, Konoha

Iruka courrait après Kakashi depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le restaurant, ce dernier s'arrêtant à chaque échoppe d'alcool pour s'acheter à boire. Il en était déjà à son troisième quart de bouteille de saké. Kakashi ne savait décidément boire que ça.

« Hey Iruka ! commença Kakashi d'une voix titubante, t'aurais pas d'l'argent sur toi ? »

« Euh, non, non » dit Iruka entre le désespoir et la honte, traînant Kakashi par le bras vers un coin plus calme.

« Bah qu'est ce que t'as Iruka ? T'as soif ? T'es jaloux parce que j'bois et que j'te laisse rien ? »

« Pas vraiment non --' »

« Bah alors quoi ? J'ai soif moi ! »

« Si t'as soif, tu vas boire de l'eau ! Non mais t'as pas honte d'être ivre mort alors que la soirée vient juste de commencer ? »

« Hein ?! »

« Mouais, laisse tomber ! »

L'homme à la cicatrice s'arrêta puis soupira. Il aurait juste espéré que Kakashi soit un peu plus sérieux ce soir là, et qu'il évite de boire n'importe quoi. Iruka reprit sa marche, faisant signe à son ami de le suivre. Kakashi marchait à moitié de travers, trébuchant sur Iruka de temps à autres.

« On ferrait mieux d'aller s'asseoir quelque part » raisonna Iruka.

« Ouais ! Je prendrais bien un autre verre moi aussi… ! Hipss »

« J'ai pas dis qu'on allait boire, j'ai dit qu'on allait s'asseoir ! »

« Heein ? Hipss ! »

Iruka poussa un nouveau soupir à fendre l'âme. Sa soirée ne s'annonçait pas de tout repos.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

21h25, 24 décembre, Konoha

Neji slalomait entre la foule, deux énormes sucres d'orge au couleurs de Noël Il retrouva enfin le bar où était assis ses compagnon grâce à son Byakugan. Il fut rassuré de voir Shikamaru et Temari en pleine discussion. Le plus discrètement du monde, il se glissa à côté de Tenten. Celle-ci parut ravi de la voir revenir avec ce qu'elle lui avait demandé. Elle attrapa la friandise rouge et blanche.

Elle hésita avant de l'entamer. Elle lança des nombreux regards craintifs autour d'elle. Si seulement Shikamaru et Temari pouvaient regarder quelqu'un d'autres qu'eux ! Et puis après tout, elle avait le droit de faire ce qu'elle voulait. Tenten se pencha vers Neji et déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Neji parut surprit, mais sûrement pas autant que Shikamaru qui roula des yeux. Neji lui lança un regard cruel, puis passa un bras autour de la taille de sa petite amie, sans plus se préoccuper des autres.

Shikamaru déglutit difficilement, sentant une nouvelle fois son cœur se serrer, et ses sentiment se bousculer dans sa tête. Il en avait vraiment assez de voir tous ses couples se dandiner autour de lui. Même Neji avait quelqu'un, et ça c'était vraiment le comble !

« Eh bah, ça va pas ? » s'inquiéta Temari.

« Hein ? Non, rien, je pensais juste à quelque chose, menti-t-il, tu disais quoi déjà ? » demanda-t-il, le regard dans le vide, et le visage inexpressif.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

21h35, 24 décembre, Konoha

Ino frappa trois coups à la porte de la maison de Sakura. Quelques secondes plus tard, la jeune kunoichi aux cheveux roses ouvrit à ses amis.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« On est venu te délivrer de ta réunion de famille ! » annonça fièrement Ino.

« Ah, merci à vous tous, c'est vraiment génial ! s'écria Sakura, bon, je laisse juste un mot à mes parents leur disant que je suis sortie. »

La kunoichi griffonna rapidement sur un bout de papier qui traînait par là, enfila ses bottes en cuir et son manteau, puis fila dehors. Sakura qui s'était ennuyé durant tout le début de soirée put enfin se détendre un peu. Une fois que tout le monde se soit souhaité un joyeux Noël et qu'ils aient reprit le chemin vers le centre de Konoha, Sakura questionna :

« Shika n'est pas là ? »

« Si, si, il est resté là-bas avec Neji, Tenten et Temari » lui répondit simplement Ino.

Sakura lança un sourire pathétique, ravie d'apprendre que Shikamaru était de la partie. Elle avait décidé d'en profiter pour changer son statut de célibataire !

A suivre

Neji : Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirk !!? Mais c'est quoi ce scénario de fou ?

Pear : No coment TT

Sakura : Mon statut de célibataire ? Non mais tu t'es pas vu ?!

Pear : RE Non coment TT''

Shikamaru : Gné ? C'est vraiment n'importe quoi la suite du scénar !

Iruka : Fais voir ? Hey, j'espère que l'autre bourré il va changer hein !

Ino : Bah dis donc Sakura, j'te savais pas aussi méchante !

Sakura : Quoi ? Quoi ?! QUOI ?!

Ino, Shikamaru, Pear : Tu verraaaas ! --'

Tenten : Reviews ?


	6. Chapter 05

**Titre** : 24 décembre à Konoha

**Auteur** : Paloma-chan

**Disclaimer** : Les persos sont pas à moi, et tant mieux pour eux lol !

**Note :** Chapitre only SasuNaru ! Yaoi, mais surtout ENORME guimauve au programme baaaave sur le clavier tout plein, tout plein !

21h38, 24 décembre, Konoha

D'un simple geste de la main, il repoussa la neige qui s'était accumulée sur un banc en pierre. Il s'y assit, et fit signe à son ami de le rejoindre. Le blond lui lança un regard pas très sûr de lui, puis refusa cette invitation, disant qu'il avait envie de rester debout. Jamais le brun ne l'avait vu aussi sérieux, non jamais.

Un silence de plomb s'était installé entre les deux garçons. Le brun assit, et l'autre adossé à un arbre juste à côté du banc. Quand l'un gardait le visage dans le vague, l'autre s'empressait de le contempler. De contempler chaque trait, de se redessiner mentalement les formes courbes de l'autre. Leur jeu de regard dura des minutes entières, sans qu'aucun n'ose briser le calme mystérieux mais céleste de ce moment unique.

A quoi pensait Naruto en ce moment ? A lui, à son âme éloignée ? De quoi avait-il envie, à l'instant ? De l'enlacer, de le prendre délicatement dans ses bras, comme une poupée de verre ? Avait-il froid ? Ou est-ce que le simple fait de savoir Sasuke à côté de lui réussissait à réchauffer son cœur ?

Toutes ces questions basculaient dans la tête du brun. Juste une fois, il aurait voulu percer le mystère de ce regard secret, qui n'exprimait pas la peur, mais pas la sécurité non plus, ni la colère, ni la joie. Sasuke détacha son regard de Naruto pour aller le perdre dans le ciel noir de nuages. Il s'était promis de tout lui avouer. D'avouer qu'il aimait sa présence, d'avouer qu'il comptait à ses yeux plus que quiconque, d'avouer qu'il lui manquait dès qu'ils se séparaient, d'avouer qu'il attendait toujours, la nuit, qu'il vienne le rejoindre chez lui pour le consoler… D'avouer ses sentiments, son amour pour ce baka de petit blond.

Mais là, Sasuke n'était plus capable de rien. Dès qu'il souhaitait parler, les paroles mourraient dans sa gorge, et ses pensées se bousculaient dans son crâne. Il regarda une dernière fois Naruto. Ce soir là plus que d'habitude, il l'aimait. Peut-être son air si sérieux, calme, mais à la fois préoccupé. Le brun souffla doucement faisant apparaître un petit nuage blanc, attendant un miracle.

« Euh… Sasuke ? »

« Hmm ? » fit-il en essayant de rester neutre.

« Je… Si je t'ai demandé de passer le soir de Noël avec moi… c'était parce que… je voulais te parler… »

Un miracle ? Son miracle ? Sasuke sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas seul à avoir des sentiments… Si seulement.

« Oui, vas-y… »

Naruto parcourut le paysage, une angoisse se lisant dans ses yeux azur. Il décolla doucement son dos de l'arbre, puis avança vers Sasuke, laissant l'empreinte de ses pas sur le sol d'un blanc pur. Sasuke était vraiment déconcerté. Etait-ce vraiment Naruto qu'il avait en face de lui ? Mais gardant un air impassible, le brun attendit la suite des événements.

Le blond s'arrêta juste en face de Sasuke. Ce dernier garda la tête droite, mais leva ses yeux au maximum pour se perdre dans l'océan du regard de Naruto. Le brun arrivait très bien à lire la peur dans les yeux de son ami, mais ne faisait rien pour essayer de la rassurer. Naruto se décida enfin à agir.

Le rouge aux joues, il s'assit à califourchon sur les jambes de Sasuke, lui faisant toujours face. Voyant que Sasuke était absent de toute réaction, Naruto pensa au début que le brun était figé par le dégoût. Mais cette fois, Sasuke qui était sûr des attentions du blond capta son attention en laissant sur son visage, un petit sourire très discret, mais qui n'échappa pas à la vigilance de Naruto.

Naruto repoussa une mèche qui tombait sur le front de Sasuke en arrière, puis commença doucement à explorer son visage. Le blond se sentait comme dans un rêve. Il fit descendre ses mains froides sur les joues de Sasuke, puis sur ses lèvres. Le brun se laissait totalement faire, abandonné à Naruto pour toujours.

Voyant que Naruto n'était pas encore certains de ce que ressentait Sasuke à ce moment, le brun décida d'agir. Le plus doucement du monde, il attrapa le col noir du pull de Naruto, et le tira vers lui, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres froides s'effleurent. Chacun était soucieux de l'autre, de chaque mouvement de tête. Ils goûtaient tous les deux aux lèvres de l'autre dans une légèreté infime.

Leurs lèvres se séparèrent enfin, non pas sans regrets. Ils se regardèrent, chacun un petit sourire au coin de la bouche, qui voulait tout dire. Sasuke décida que c'était à son tour de prendre les choses en main. Naruto avait quand même fait le plus difficile.

Le brun fit descendre délicatement ses doigts tout le long du dos de Naruto, puis arrivant au niveau des jambes, il le souleva, se levant à son tour. Le blond assez surpris de se faire porter si facilement par Sasuke, s'agrippa au cou de son petit ami pour ne pas tomber. Sasuke lui fit un léger signe de tête pour lui dire de se coller encore plus à lui. Naruto obéit aussitôt, et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent une deuxième fois, pour un baiser plus passionné.

A bout de souffle, ils stoppèrent ce baiser. Le brun laissa glisser Naruto pour qu'il se retrouve debout, puis l'enlaça délicatement dans ses bras, enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de Naruto, y déposant son souffle chaud. Ses cheveux blonds se mêlèrent au siens. Ils restèrent, l'un dans les bras de l'autres des minutes entières, comme si ça suffisait simplement à les rendre heureux.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

22h03, 24 décembre, Konoha

« Tu crois qu'on devrait aller faire un tour à la fête, les autres vont nous chercher » proposa Sasuke après plusieurs minutes.

« Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas la foule » ironisa Naruto.

Le brun lui lança un regard faussement fâché, puis fit un large sourire. Il souleva sa tête qui était posée sur les genoux de Naruto depuis quelques minutes déjà, puis lui fit signe de le suivre. Naruto accepta avec joie, et tout au long du trajet, ils se tinrent par la main, se serrant l'un contre l'autre pour se réchauffer.

A suivre


End file.
